


A Flower For Your Heart

by Pika1043



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: But both their crushes on each other faded after Nikki was run out of camp, F/F, Headcanon that she did have a crush on Nikki and vice versa, Sasha's got a crush!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-05-21 03:12:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14907231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pika1043/pseuds/Pika1043
Summary: Woah Pika, why'd your mom let you make two fanfics.Because I had an idea and it's Pride Month! So I have this headcanon that Sasha is a lesbian but keeps it from the other Flower Scouts because she knows she'll be ridiculed.Fair warning that she does try and push these feelings down and call them 'stupid.'





	1. Chapter 1

Sasha was in front of her fellow Flower Scouts, being the leader and all, she had to be the first to greet the new camper. A large man walked out of the car, waving hello to the girls as he left to talk to their Garden Mother.

 

Then **she** walked out of the car.

 

She had purple hair, golden eyes and brown skin. Her ears were pierced, small blue earrings were in the holes. She was wearing the traditional Flower Scout uniform, along with a sash that looked a bit too big for her.. The girl had two bags, one was for her personal stuff and another seemed to have a small instrument. Sasha didn't know what it exactly was but noticed that she was staring, the girl seemed to have been talking.

 

"So, uh… It's nice to meet you?" She had a Mexican accent.

 

The new child stuck out her hand, waiting for it to be shook.

 

Sasha composed herself, keeping her hands to her sides, "Anyway, hi, I'm Sasha. And welcome to the Flower Scouts… Um, what was your name again?"

 

The purple-haired girl was starting to drop her hand, "Oh, it's Mariana! But you can call me Mari if you wa-"

Sasha had grabbed her hand, shaking it, "Mari? That's quite a cute name." The pink-haired leader had no clue why she was acting this way. It felt weird but also right for her to talk to Mari nicely.

 

She coughed, trying to contain herself again, "These are my friends, Tabii with two I's." The blonde waved to the new girl, Mari herself looked at Sasha and pointed to her own eyeball in confusion. Sasha waved it off, "Yeah, yeah. Her name is just spelled Tabii. The eye thing happened while you weren't here."

Mari nodded in understanding and walked to Tabii, "I like your eye patch, I think it matches your mascara!"

Tabii put her hands over her chest, "Aw, thanks! And I like your hair! Is it natural?"

The new girl tilted an eyebrow at this question, "Uh, yeah. That color has been there my entire life."

 

Sasha tapped Mari's shoulder, "Anyway! This is Erin, also my friend."

The taller girl looked down at the new one, pointing to her bag, "So what's in that? Your other bag, I mean. Do you have a guitar or something?"

Mari smiled at this and proceeded to open up the bag in question, "I'm so glad you asked! It's not a guitar, it's much better than a silly guitar! It's my ukulele!"

She took out the small instrument with a smile on her face. Erin tilted an eyebrow, "Can you play any cool songs on this thing?"

The new girl looked eager to play, "Oh yeah, definitely! I love playing on it! Here, I'll sing you a song right-"

 

An older woman's voice rang through the air, "Alright, girls! Mr. Rosales and I are done talking, now we can show Mariana around! C'mon, we can go after they say goodbye!"

 

'Aw, well that stinks.' Mariana thought as she solemnly packed her instrument back in the guitar. Her father hugged her, "I hope you get to play all your pretty songs, mi mariposita. I'll miss you so much!" He wouldn't admit it but there were tears clouding his vision. Mari patted him on the back, "I know, I know. I'll miss you too, Papa. But I'll see you at the end of the summer!" He smiled at this, giving his daughter another hug before driving off in the car.

 

Mari was sad at this, Sasha had the strange urge to want to help. She wanted to hear her sing too, Mari probably has a lovely voice… She pushed the feelings down, following the group. Erin and Tabii were confused by this behavior.

 

"Are you okay, Sasha?"

 

"Yeah, you never like to walk in the back."

 

This called all the attention on her, including Mari's. Even if the new girl just met her, she seemed confused by her not-so-normal behavior. Sasha pointed elsewhere, "You know, I need to take care of something so I'll be right back."

 

With that, she separated from the group, going to the sandy shores of their part of the lake. She paced back and forth, thinking about the girl she had just met and how she felt.

 

"I don't want this to happen. Not again… Things didn't end well the last time I had a crush on a girl."

 

Sasha blamed her feelings, calling them 'stupid.' She couldn't believe she was starting to gain a crush on the new camper. Why? Because she was cute? Her accent is adorable? She has an instrument? Sasha groaned at her thoughts. The pink haired girl looked across the lake at Camp Campbell. She sighed, "Fuck…" She knew if she wanted some help, she'd have to get some from other girls. She sighed loudly about her situation, it was how she dealt with annoyances. The girls here wouldn't understand and might pick on her because of it.

 

So, she took one of their boats and rowed off to the camp across the lake.

 

Sasha stopped at their shores, easily spotting one of the girls playing what she thinks is 'dress up' with a taller one.

 

'Alright, just talk to one of them and see if they can help you-' She thought to herself as she walked to the pair.

 

Then she saw a green blur, already knowing who it was. The small, hyper girl immediately spotted her and ran in front of her friends, "What are you doing here, Sasha? I thought you hated dirt."

 

"Listen, Nikki, I-"

 

Nikki pouted, "What? Did you want to come all the way across the lake just to make fun of me? And where are Erin and Tabii? Why aren't they with ya?"

 

Nerris and Ered stood by Nikki, both confused by the situation. Sasha rubbed the back of her neck, "I came alone… Listen, I need your help with somethi-"

Nikki didn't seem happy about this at all, " **You** want **me** to help you? After running me out of your camp and being mean to me, you want help?"

 

Sasha sighed, "… I realize that I'm asking a lot from you. Especially after the way I treated you and how thing happened, I wouldn't want to help me either. I just… Mari seems like a sweet girl and… I don't want the same thing happening to her. I don't think she would last a day here, Nikki! I don't want her to get hurt and I know I'll probably mess it up again if I try this alone. So please, Nikki… I'm so sorry about the way I treated you. I didn't mean for everything to get out of hand like that but I guess because of the pressure they were putting on me, I cracked… It was… Real shitty of me. I apologize for what I did.  Like, I'm really really sorry… But I'm begging you, please help me…"

 

Ered and Nerris looked at their mint-haired friend, both nodded to show that they were okay with helping her.

 

"… Ugh, fine. We'll help you. BUT! You have to promise to not make fun of me or my friends while we're doing it." Nikki crossed her arms.

 

Sasha smiled, "Of course! I… Uh… Thank you for agreeing, Nikki. Now, what do I do?"

 

And with that, each of the girls planned with each other. Mari being the unknowing subject within all of this as she wrapped up the day with her new camp mates and counselor.


	2. The Dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A quick interlude for Sasha and Mari's story! This is all because of the Lake Lilac Summer Social. Dancing is pretty fun!

Mari smiled as she walked with her Flower Scouts and their Garden Mother to the special summer event. It was the Lake Lilac Summer Social and she was interest to see what it was about.

 

"So what is the Summer Social, Sasha?" She asked, still smiling.

 

The pink-haired girl shrugged, "Oh, it's, like, a dance kinda thing. There's should be punch and, like, music, but then again it'll be at Camp Campbell. So, like, it'll probably have none of that."

 

Erin nodded, "Yeah, it'll probably just be all of us just crammed into that lame ass mess hall they have." Tabii agreed, "Yeah, it SUCKS. Like, the only good thing about Camp Campbell is Neil."

 

The purple-haired girl was confused, "Uh… Who's Neil?" Erin put a hand on her shoulder, "It's just her crush, he's a total nerd. She just has weird tastes in guys."

 

Sasha interjected, "OH MY GOD. I just realized we have to deal with those gross-ass Wood Scouts too! Ugh, this night is going to be, like, awful!"

 

Mari shrugged, "The Wood Scouts? They're one of the other neighboring camps, right? I don't know, maybe they won't be that bad."

The pink-cheeked girl shook her head, "Ew, no, don't even think that. Only, like, half of them are tolerable. Pikeman has a gross, pimply face and Jermy is just-"

 

Miss Priss interrupted them, "Now girls, be nice! We're here! Now, Garden Mommy is going to find a drink to last her the night, you kids just have fun!"

 

The girls nodded and scanned the crowd, all the people they dreaded were there. Mari smiled, "See? They don't look too ba-" Her smile quickly faded the moment she saw Jermy, the disgusting looking and smelling boy from the Wood Scouts. She counted the scouts, realizing that they had four members. She looked at a trio from Camp Campbell, a boy with a fishbowl on his head talking to a boy in a hoodie, a boy with brown locks and a green-haired girl. The purple-haired girl had a realization in her head, 'Oh god, we all have a 4th member. OH GOD, I'M ON THE SAME LEVEL AS JERMY.'

 

Sasha was talking to them, but she couldn't hear it over her realization, "So, we could, like, totally dance together if you want, Mari. Or not, it's whatever. I honestly just want to go back to camp."

 

Mari nodded, still shocked, "You know, what. Me too."

 

Sasha tilted a pink eyebrow, "Huh?"

 

The purple haired girl suddenly threw herself on the ground, knees tucked in as she held her stomach, "Oooooh no! Miss Priss, I don't feel so good! I think I have a stomach bug!"

 

Sasha pouted, "Are you fucking kidding me!"

 

Their Garden Mother crossed her arms at the redheaded counselor, "What do you mean you guys don't have any alcohol here? I find that hard to believe." She heard the girl groan, "Oh, looks like I have to attend to one of my girls."

She noticed the girl, "Mari, what are you doing on the dirty floor?"

 

"Laying in pain. My stomach is hurting, Miss Priss!"

 

She picked up the 'sick' girl, "I guess you're sick then… Hmm, thanks, kid. You saved me from a night of no drinks! You girls have fun, tell that redhead that I have to stay with Mari while she's sick. Just make sure everyone is with you and come back when it is all over." Erin nodded, making sure to do exactly that.

Miss Priss smiled, "Now, come on, Mari! I'm going to teach you how to make a martini!" She walked out of the building as Mari cheered, "Yaaaaay!" She stopped, "Waaaaait… What's a martini?" The Garden Mother laughed as she walked into their building, "Haha! I'll show you, but no drinking any of it!"

Mari nodded with a smile on her face. Sasha was pretty grumpy the rest of the night, she didn't get to dance with her crush AT ALL and it was all because of Jermy. So she figured she could try to win 'dance queen', but when she didn't, she was even more furious.

 

Mari was happy, however, as she mixed the ingredients, "Aaaaand, I did it!" She put an olive stuck with a toothpick in the drink and handed it to her Garden Mother, "How's this, Miss Priss?"

 

The Garden Mother smiled as she took a sip, "Oh, it's excellent! You really have a talent for this stuff, Mari." She put the glass down on the table, where two other empty glasses stayed. Mari's eyes lit up, "You think so?"

The grown woman patted her head, "I definitely think you do! Great job!"

 

The Flower Scout trio arrived eventually, Sasha was still angry. Mari didn't seem to notice, "Oh, hey, Sasha! Did you want a drink? Miss Priss said you can't have any of her drinks, but you can have a juice box!"

Sasha glared but sighed, even face-palming, "You know what, sure. Just give me one."

Mari never figured out that Sasha was even mad, but was happy that she took the juice. The girls left Miss Priss to sleep, as they headed to bed themselves.

 

*Middle School Years*

 

The girls were all sitting at the same table at a middle school dance, along with their dates. Erin and Tabii were in a poly relationship, the same one. Their boyfriends were Neil and Snake. Mari and Sasha were not exactly a 'thing' but little did they know what would happen tonight would probably change that. Sasha walked to the snack table, hoping to find a drink and maybe some pretzels, Mari was keeping a conversation with their friends.

"So yeah, my hamster, Mr. Snuggles, tried-" She heard a disgusted gasp and she recognized it as Sasha, she looked over to see Jermy in front of her.

He had his hand out, asking her to dance with him.

 

Mari didn't know why, but felt something go off inside her chest. She was glaring at the guy, who didn't seem to notice. She took her plate and slammed it down on the table in anger, she smiled at the group, "Excuse me, I have to go take care of something!"

She didn't even wait for a response as she ran off. Neil spoke up with his hands on Erin's and Snake's, "What was that about?" Erin shrugged, "No clue." She looked at Tabii as Mari rushed to the pair, "Should we stop her?"

 

Tabii shook her head, "Just… Just let her be, I guess." She shrugged, as did her boyfriend and girlfriend.

 

Mari rammed into the guy, launching Jermy across the room. She stuck out her own hand, "C'mon Sasha, let's go dance!"

 

Sasha looked at Jermy and back at Mari, taking her hand, "Oh finally! I thought you would never ask!"


End file.
